Kingdom Hearts: Reawaken from Winter's end
by deadhero15
Summary: A young man's soul has awaken to fight in the Keyblade War, to prevent an otherworldly being from destroying the universe. His journey will take him from the start of the war to the end, where the worlds will engulfed in Chaos. However, will he be able to save his world along with the others in the Sea of Souls or will Minato Arisato die in the process? First of a multi-part story.


_**Kingdom Hearts: ReBirth from Slumber**_

 _ **Chapter One: A New Journey.**_

Years ago, an old man and his followers seeked power, this power unleashed a terrible cursed hour on to the world. One night during this extra hour, a boy lost his family and a destructive darkness was seal inside him. Ten years since the boy lost his family, he grew to a young man, who, at first, was suffering dearly, as he felt his own life was nothing, however, he eventually realized the importance of both life and bonds that are made. These bonds gave him power to protect others from the terrible hour. Though both joys and sorrow would follow him, in a way, he was in a way happy for once in his life, however, this happiness was not to last as two terrible events occur, one was a friend reveiled himself to be the darkness that once was sealed inside the him and the other was that the world was to end.

These events scared the young man and slowly the rest of the world felt the very same fear. One night, the friend asked the boy to make a choice, to kill him, forget both the bonds he made and let the world's end, or let him live and fight to the goddess. Although, the boy was confused at first, His choice was clear, he would spared the human form of his darkness, even though the darkness believed that he and his friends would died in battle and there was no hope for mankind, but the young man chosed to fight.

At the day the world was to end, they made a promise that they will meet again. The group fought against many foes including the goddess, whose avatar was the boy's friend. Although they manage to survived the fight against the avatar, there was no way to prevent the end, however, the boy's bonds gave him enough power to seal the goddess away, in the exchange of his life. The young man became a savior to mankind, however his time on the planet was short as he fulfill the promise he made. His last waking moments was shared with his friends before his body gave out on the lap of the girl he loved dearly.

So many people mourn the lost their friend including the girl. However, as she was about to give up on life, she was given a option to seek out the truth of his sacarfice. As she and her friends started the journey, many truths are discovered by theirselves, their lives before they meet him. Towards the end of this quest, the friends fought against one another to obtain a key that could change the events that transpired in the past. The fights were heartbreaking as truths of what droved them apart been reveiled. At the end of the fight among friends, she remained standing. Because the true key appeared and the truth she found was that the goddess was not the one who seek to destroy mankind but another deity, who represent the wish for humanity's end and the young man was the great seal standing between the two otherworldy beings. Though the girl and the boy's friends were able to defeat the deity, they knew it would return and the young man wouldn't, to help him from the evil deity, they made another promise to live their lives to the fullest. Two years have passed since the promise, since he became the seal, and yet each day still seem the same.

Today, however, was different, as an Azure butterfly, whom watch over him during his journey, and a young woman, with white hair and yellow eyes, appeared in front of the seal. "Are you sure, Elizabeth?" The butterfly spoke as the girl nodded. "I see, then I will let you speak to him." The butterfly answered before disappearing. Elizabeth begin to speak to the seal. "It's has been awhile, has it not?" She asked. Through no responds came, she knew he was asking her why she was here. "I am here to free you in a way." The butterfly reappeared. "Are you ready?" It asked. "Not yet, but please stay, just in case." Elizabeth answered as she continued to speak to him. "The Sea of Souls is in grave danger, a being know as Nyarlathotep returned and plans to destroy it. If we let him continue, both the worlds in the Sea of Souls and our world will cease to be." She explained. "To stop him, I will give my life to the seal, however, this means your journey will begin anew and the power of the universe will no longer be yours." Although the boy could hear the girl, he was not able to answered, however, she sensed that he agreed to this new journey.

"Good, Philemon, please begin the transfer, for we may not have much time." She spoked aloud. "Yes." The butterfly answered as the girl begin to fade away. "Listen, do not cry for my choice, I know their will be hardships in this adventure, however, always remember, I love you and I would gladly give my immortal life, if it means that you will live again and for this world you've show me. " She continued as tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "Though the journey may seem to take hundreds of years and you may become discouraged, remember, you still have people to fight for, for their sakes, keep fighting to the end." She finish as rest of her body disappeared. In her place was a young man with blue hair and grey eyes wearing a black school uniform with a red armband, that read SEES, and a mp3 player in his hands. "Thank you, Elizabeth." He thought aloud as she became the statue that was the boy's soul. "Minato Arisato, are you ready to enter the sea?" The voice of Philemon asked as a white colored door with stained glass appeared. Minato begin to walked forward toward the door. "Yeah." He said as the door begin to opened. From the door, shined a bright light as both Minato and Philemon dissappeared.

Minato awaken from his slumber to find himself on the center of a pillar surronded by darkness. "So, this is the Sea of Souls." The bluenette thought to himself "Yes, it is or at least a world inside of the Sea." Philemon's voice echoed from behind him. Turning around, Minato noticed that Philemon changed from a butterfly to a human being with a brown ponytail, wearing white clothes and a white mask that had no emotions. "When did you..?" "I was always like this, but I had to keep this a secret from those with the fool arcana." The being interrupted the young man's question before continuing. "Now, you won't be able to use Personas just yet." This surprised the boy, even though he kept a calm demenor. "Why not?" He asked. Philemon, sensing the boy's confusion, answered. "During this time of great doubt, a war will be wage with another legendary weapon only a few could weild." A key-like sword appeared in Minato's right hand. The blade had a velvet blue guard and a star on the tip of the sword, as if similar to a key. "What is this thing?" The bluenette asked politely. "It is known as a Keyblade, a weapon that could caused great ruin or could save a kingdom." Philemon answered as he begin to explained the universe with a legend.

 _ **"Far away there is a World of fairy tales. It is a World filled with light. The light gave birth to many lesser worlds, and then embraced them. The source of light is Kingdom Hearts, and the key that protects it is the**_ _ **χ-blade.**_ _ **So long as it endured, it was believed that the World's light would shine eternal.**_ _ **However, bright light casts shadows that beget darkness.**_ _ **Darkness brings anxiety and fear, awakening desire.**_ _ **Formerly hidden in the depths of the heart, darkness turns to chaos and begins to spread across the World.**_ _ **To halt the advancing darkness, those who desire light forge Keyblades in the image of the χ-blade and set out on an adventure across the World."**_

"So, Nyarlathotep, he seeks Kingdom Hearts to destroy the light of Humanity, and in turn filling the Sea of Souls with darkness, am I right?" "Yes, however, to fully obtain control of it, he will need the χ-blade." Philemon answered then continued. "I summoned you here to fight against his forces and the legions of darkness that plauged the worlds." "Alright, so where to first?" Minato asked before realizing that Philemon dissappeared and the pillar was shattering. Falling down, Minato's eyes became heavy as he too started to fade from this world. However, he could hear Philemon's voice telling him one thing. "Never give in to the darkness in your heart."

Chapter End.

 _ **Hey everyone, It's me, DEEEAAADHERROOOO. Anyway, the concept of the story came from a challenge from Angel of Light Darkness. Also this is my first Challenge story, so don't expect Shakespeare like writting. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of what could be a very long story.**_


End file.
